


Instinctual Podfic

by CountessRose



Series: Always Trust Sokka's Instincts Podfic [1]
Category: Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captivity, Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Jet is crazy, Jet's freedom fighters, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic, Season 1 Ep 10
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessRose/pseuds/CountessRose
Summary: Podfic for InstinctualSokka's instincts had screamed at him ever since Jet showed his smarmy, smug, wheat chewing face, but without evidence he couldn't convince Katara and Aang to listen to him. Honestly, as time went on and he couldn't find anything to support his unease he started to doubt it himself.Then Jet let him in on the Freedom Fighter's biggest secret.Sokka should have known better than to ignore his instincts.
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Always Trust Sokka's Instincts Podfic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188212
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thisisentertaining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisentertaining/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Instinctual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375069) by [Thisisentertaining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisentertaining/pseuds/Thisisentertaining). 



[CountessRose](https://soundcloud.com/user-44177835-277928974) · [Instinctual Pt1](https://soundcloud.com/user-44177835-277928974/instinctual-pt1)


	2. Chapter 2

Audio No Sound effects  


[CountessRose](https://soundcloud.com/user-44177835-277928974) · [Instinctual Pt 2](https://soundcloud.com/user-44177835-277928974/instinctual-pt-2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, another chapter down and new piece completed.   
> I thought it best to just post the new chapters after my video goes live, which is Wednesdays at 4. 
> 
> Check out my channel if you want the chapters a tad early as well as other stories that aren't here on AO3. :)  
> https://www.youtube.com/user/CountessMarieRose 
> 
> Comments are a great motivator and I take suggests on other stories I should read and make art for.   
> See y'all next week.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, First time posting here so hope I do this right, Love reading and have been doing podfics over on my YouTube channel for a while. I'm primarily an artist and love to bring stories to life in my illustrations. Great way to relax for me. Anyway, Video's go live Wednesdays usually, this is getting posted a bit early so the speedpaint video might have a bit of an issue until 3/3/21 and I also stream working on art over on my twitch, Mondays and Wednesdays 7pm CST. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/user/CountessMarieRose  
> https://www.twitch.tv/countessrose
> 
> Any and all feedback is welcome. Have a good night.


End file.
